ESPECIAL DE SAN VALENTIN
by ArtemisaGriega
Summary: BULMA Y MILK HACEN UNA APUESTA EN LA QUE INVOLUCRAN A SUS RESPECTIVAS PAREJAS EL DÍA DE SAN VALENTIN. ¿CUÁL DE LAS DOS RESULTARÁ GANADORA?. TODOS LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A AKIRA TORIYAMA


**ESPECIAL DE SAN VALENTIN**

**CAPITULO 1 LA APUESTA**

**Había pasado un año desde la terrible batalla contra Majin Buu. La tierra vivía un período de paz. La alegría y el amor se reflejaban en el ambiente…**

**NO MUJER NO!.- decía de forma contundente el príncipe de los ****saiyajin****.**

**-Pero Vegeta…- intentaba persuadirlo la peliazul.**

**-NO INSISTAS YA TE DIJE QUE NO IRÉ. ES MI ÚLTIMA PALABRA!….- repetía exaltado.**

**Pero Vegeta mañana es día de San Valentín y …-**

**Por mí puede ser día de San Sabandija y me da igual, no pienso salir con Kakarotto y su mujer. ****¿Por qué mejor no te llevas a Trunks y me dejas tranquilo?.- sugirió más calmado cruzándose de brazos y dándole la espalda a su mujer.**

**Bulma no podía más, por más que quiso estar tranquila y hablar civilizadamente con su terco príncipe de los ****saiyajin**** era algo imposible, así que apretó los puños y le gritó exasperada.**

**Te recuerdo que Trunks se fue de campamento con el abuelo de goten y aún así el no podría acompañarme porque el es mi hijo y no mi esposo!.**

**Bulma se dio cuenta que las cosas no le estaban saliendo tal y como pensó. "Milk tenía razón éste cabeza hueca no cederá. Pero aun así no seré yo la que haga el ridículo". Se sumergió en sus pensamientos y recordó cómo es que llegó a esta situación…**

**FLASHBACK**

**En la montaña Paoz una mujer morena de cabellos oscuros lavaba una montaña de trastes sucios que estaban en el fregador. Cansada y enojada hablaba para sí misma.**

"**Ese Gokú cuando va a dejar de perder el tiempo y ponerse a trabajar… Claro ¿pero cómo? si es más importante andar de vago peleando con rebeldes que sólo son mala influencia para mis hijos".**

**De pronto se escuchó el sonido de una aeronave que estaba descendiendo junto a la casa. La compuerta se abrió y bajó una mujer de cabello azulado con cara de enojada.**

"**Ese Gokú sino vengo a verlo él nunca va a visitarnos. No sé porque Vegeta no quiso acompañarme…"- se decía a sí misma la peli azul frunciendo el ceño molesta.**

**La chica de cabellos oscuros se asoma por la ventana…**

"**Pero sí es Bulma, ¿a qué habrá venido?."- dijo la morena al verla….**

**-Hola, ¿hay alguien en casa?, ¿Milk, Gokú?- Tocaba la puerta la peli azul.**

**La morena fue y abrió la puerta…**

**-Hola Bulma que sorpresa.- saludó con un poco de desconfianza.**

**-Hola Milk, cuanto tiempo, me da mucho gusto verte.- saludaba la peliazul alegremente.**

**-Pasa por favor, en un momento estoy contigo, toma asiento estás en tu casa…-dijo seria la morena invitando a pasar a su amiga.**

**-Sí gracias Milk…- contestó muy amable la peliazul entrando en la casa y tomando asiento en el sofá.**

**La morena fue a la cocina y vertió té en dos tazas. Las dos mujeres eran muy amigas aunque casi no se frecuentaban, las dos se llevaban muy bien puesto que eran las esposas de los hombres más fuertes del universo. Aunque constantemente reñían y competían por cosas tan absurdas como ser la más joven, la más bonita y la mejor esposa…**

**-Aquí tienes Bulma.- dijo la morena entregándole la taza de té a su amiga mientras tomaba asiento a su lado en el sofá con su té en la mano.**

**-Gracias Milk.- contestó la peliazul con amabilidad tomando la taza de té que le ofrecía su amiga.**

**-Y dime ¿a qué debo tu visita?.- Preguntó serenamente la morena, mientras le daba un sorbo a su taza de té.**

**-Vine a saludarlos y a ver cómo estaban. Ya tenía mucho sin verlos. ¿Dónde están Gohan y Gokú?, no los veo por ninguna parte..- preguntó al no escuchar la algarabía a la que estaba acostumbrada cuando los visitaba.**

**-Pués no vas a poder saludarlos porque Gokú como siempre se fue a entrenar a las montañas con el vago de Piccolo y para colmo se llevó a mi Gohan que está en período de exámenes…..- respondió muy molesta recordando los hechos ocurridos ese día.**

**-Ese Gokú no va cambiar nunca siempre tan despreocupado con su familia.- comentó la peliazul con un aire molesto. Y luego cambió su actitud y sonrió sarcástica.- Y cuentame ¿cómo has estado Milk?, me doy cuenta que tienes montañas de trastes sucios.**

**-Así es. Tener una familia de ****saiyajin****s y ser una buena esposa es agotador..- se quejó Milk suspirando.**

**-Sobre todo con el esposo que tienes que quiere comer a cada rato jeje.- dijo sarcástica la peliazul.**

**-Gokú se alimenta bien y tu esposo debe hacer lo mismo ¿o no?.- retó la morena.**

**-Pues yo no tengo problema con eso, los robots son los encargados de lavar los platos y aunque lo hiciera seria poco frecuente ya que, a diferencia de Gokú, Vegeta tiene modales y su estomago no es un barril sin fondo como el de él jeje.- Presumía la peliazul.**

**-Pues yo podría tener servidumbre pero no quiero porque me gusta hacer las labores de hogar como toda buena esposa.- Soltó con sarcasmo la morena.**

**-Por favor Milk para ser una buena esposa no tienes que ser una excelente ama de casa jaja.- rió la peliazul.**

**-Pues yo llevo una vida muy feliz de casada con el hombre más fuerte del universo. Seguramente mañana que es día de San Valentín me regalará flores y chocolates… - presumía la morena con aires de grandeza.**

**-Pues yo también llevo una vida muy feliz de casada con mi príncipe de los ****saiyajin****. Y..-. Intentaba contraatacar la peliazul pero fue interrumpida por su amiga.**

**-Y dime Bulma ¿cómo piensas celebrar mañana el día de San Valentín?, ¿Tendrás una cena romántica?, pero que digo si es obvio que con un salvaje como Vegeta eso es imposible…- se mofaba la morena.**

**-La peliazul no aguantó más y contestó exaltada..**

**-Pues para tu información Vegeta ha cambiado mucho su carácter desde la batalla contra Majin Buu!****.**

**-Vamos Bulma todos sabemos lo orgulloso que es. El nunca podrá comportarse correctamente o convivir con los demás. En cambio mi Gokú es muy atento, sociable y romántico.- puntualizaba la morena sonriendo a su victoria.**

**-Jaja, por favor Milk. Es cierto que Gokú puede ser sociable pero atento y romántico no. Desde que lo conozco siempre ha sido ingenuo e inocente..- rió con sarcasmo más calmada.**

**-Pues aunque lo dudes mi Gokú es el mejor esposo que una mujer pueda tener.- se jactaba con orgullo la morena.**

**-¿Llamas romántico a un hombre que se comprometió en matrimonio sólo porque el muy inocente creía que el matrimonio era comida?.- reía la peliazul.**

**-Te recuerdo que en aquel entonces eramos unos niños!…-**** exclamó la morena exaltada recordando lo ocurrido…- defendía la morena.**

**-De acuerdo pero cuando Gokú seguía creyéndolo en el Torneo de las Artes marciales en el que te enfrentaste contra el ya no eran unos niños ¿o me equivoco?.- afirmó con sarcasmo la peliazul.**

**A la morena se le subieron los colores al rostro al recordar dicha escena y no aguantó más, su paciencia estaba llegando a su fin. Apretó la taza muy molesta y exaltada le gritó en la cara a Bulma.**

**-PUES MI GOKÚ YA NO ES EL MISMO DE ANTES!.**

**-PUES MI VEGETA TAMPOCO ES EL MISMO DE ANTES!.- gritó la peliazul demasiado molesta, presionando con la misma fuerza la taza y viendo a su amiga con ojos de cuchillos.**

**-Si hiciéramos una reunión tú Vegeta no podría comportarse a la altura de mi Gokú..- sonrió la morena más relajada con un toque de complicidad.**

**-Si hiciéramos una reunión tú Gokú iría solo por la comida olvidándose de todo lo demás. - agregó la peliazul de forma cómica..**

**-Pues te apuesto a que mi Gokú es mejor esposo que tú Vegeta.- Retó la morena.**

**-¿Qué quieres apostar?.- respondió al reto la peliazul.**

**-Pues si tan segura te sientes Bulma. Mañana salgamos en una cita doble con nuestros esposos.- propuso la morena.**

**-Muy bien te demostraré que mi Vegeta puede comportarse a la altura, acepto el reto. Mañana festejemos San Valentín con nuestras parejas. Iremos al cine, a cenar y a bailar.- completó la peliazul.**

**-Y la que pierda tendrá que emborracharse y bailar ridículamente.- aclaró la morena.**

**-Muy bien acepto. Espero no te retractes Milk…- dijo con sarcasmo.**

**-De algo puedo estar segura yo no seré la perdedora, Bulma.**

**-Pues yo no pienso perder Milk….**

**Las dos se veían molestas viéndose a los ojos una a la otra con miradas asesinas. Que fueron interrumpidas por un sonido muy peculiar..**

**Bip Bip Bip Bip**

**-Disculpa Milk tengo que atender – dijo la peliazul sacando su celular de la bolsa y contestándolo.**

**-Adelante, Bulma –contestó la morena.**

**-Hola habla Bulma Brief. Claro. En 20 minutos estaré por allá. Gusto en Saludarlo Sr. Ruiz.- la peliazul colgó el teléfono.**

**-Disculpa Milk surgió un impreprevisto y tendré que regresar a la Corporación. Me saludas a Gokú y a Gohan por favor.- se despedía amable la peliazul.**

**-Yo les daré tus saludos. Te acompaño a la puerta.- dijo la morena escoltando a su amiga hacia la puerta. Abrió la puerta y Bulma salió.**

**-Entonces te veo mañana a las 7:00 pm en la Plaza Comercial afuera del Cinemex en Ciudad Satán.- dijo al tiempo que salía de la casa de su amiga, quedándose las dos mujeres paradas compartiendo comentarios sarcásticos.**

**-Ahí estaremos puntuales. Preparate Bulma que después de mañana estarás en la primera plana de todas las revistas. La Gran Bulma Brief haciendo el rídiculo… jeje.- sonrió sarcástica.**

**-Riete todo lo que quieras Milk. Mañana te tragarás tus palabras.- amenazó la peliazul.**

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

**-MUJER CONTESTA TE ESTOY HABLANDO!**

**La mujer regresó al presente con el grito de su esposo e ideó un plan para ganar la batalla contra éste, utilizando una nueva estrategía para no perder…**

**-Ah, tienes razón Vegeta. Yo no puedo forzarte a hacer algo que tú no quieres.- dijo de forma despreocupada con una sonrisa viendo a su esposo.**

**-CLARO QUE TENGO RAZÓN, YO HAGO LO QUE YO…**

**Ya no pudo continuar pues las forma de comportarse de su mujer se notaba bastante extraña, "¿esa mujer tan terca estaba dándole la razón? Esto me huele muy raro."- Pensaba el príncipe con desconfianza.**

**-¿Qué pretendes Bulma?.- preguntó de forma desconfiada.**

**-Yo nada. Será mejor que olvidemos esto y sigas entrenando Vegeta, si quieres superar a Gokú aunque ya no estoy tan segura…. Bueno no puedo perder más el tiempo debo seguir trabajando en el prototipo para los nuevos aerocoches..**

**La mujer se dirigió a su laboratorio muy tranquilamente ignorando por completo la presencia de un pasmado Vegeta que estaba sin reaccionar por lo ocurrido.**

**-PERO QUE DEMONIOS!.- hizo estallar su ki en forma violenta hablando para sí mismo..¿PERO QUE LE SUCEDE A ESTA MUJER? ¿QUIEN SE CREE QUE ES PARA DECIRME QUE NUNCA PODRÉ SUPERAR A KAKAROTTO? AHORA MISMO AJUSTARÉ CUENTAS CON ELLA!..- dijo el príncipe demasiado molesto, dándose cuenta que su mujer ya no estaba afuera de la Gravity Room junto a él sino que le había dejado sólo…. Así que enfurecido se fue siguiendo el rastro de su mujer rumbo al laboratorio.**

**-¿MUJER, DONDE DEMONIOS ESTAS?.- Gritaba el príncipe en un tono nada amigable entrando al laboratorio aventando la puerta de una forma no muy suave.**

**La peliazul estaba sentada revisando los planos para el proyecto de los nuevos aerocoches. Estaba tan concentrada que fingió no darle importancia a lo exaltado que estaba su esposo.**

**-¿ME QUIERES EXPLICAR QUE DEMONIOS FUE TODO ESO?.- gritó acercándose al escritorio donde estaba su mujer.**

**-Shh baja la voz Vegeta no me dejas concentrarme…- respondió con una tranquilidad la chica sin voltearlo a ver siquiera, concentrada escribiendo fórmulas sobre el papel que tenía.**

**-TE ESTOY HABLANDO MUJER, VOLTEA A VERME SIQUIERA TENME RESPETO!- exclamaba furioso mientras le arrebataba el papel sobre el que estaba trabajando a su esposa de una forma no muy tierna.**

**-Oye regrésame eso en este instante. Que no vez que estoy muy ocupada porque a diferencia de otros yo sí trabajo!.-****dijo comenzando a exaltarse pero recordando el plan que tenía en mente cambió su tono de voz y se relajó agregando con seriedad.-**** En lugar de estar aquí deberías seguir con tu entrenamiento aunque sólo será una pérdida de tiempo….**

**-YA BASTA MUJER! ****Tú no me das órdenes. Yo entreno cuando quiero y en cuanto al inútil de Kakarotto se acerca el día en que le de una paliza.- ****Amenazaba furioso el guerrero.**

**-Si claro Vegeta apoyo tu entusiasmo pero….- dijo la peliazul haciendo una larga pausa y revisando un libro que tenía en su escritorio.**

**-¿PERO QUE?, HABLA!.- ordenó exasperado. Ella quitó la vista del libro y volteó a ver a su esposo con una expresión seria.**

**-Siendo sincera, con el entrenamiento que llevas no podrás alcanzar la transformación de super ****saiyajin**** 3, claro que si se le hacen algunos ajustes al Gravity Room, lograrías el nivel deseado.- aseguró la peliazul.**

**-¿Y tú podrías hacerte cargo?.- Preguntó muy interesado el príncipe amainando su enojo.**

**-Pues no lo sé, tengo muchos proyectos atrasados y estoy muy ocupada aunque tal vez pueda hacer una excepción. Ahora, ¿me puedes regresar los planos por favor?.- dijo con ingenio la científica.**

**-Así me gusta mujer. Quiero un nuevo y mejorado Gravity Room lo antes posible.- Recalcó orgulloso el príncipe, regresando a su buen humor, devolviéndole los planos a su mujer quien los tomó y continuó escribiendo las fórmulas en él.**

**-Lo haré con mucho gusto siempre y cuando mañana festejemos el Día de San Valentín con Gokú y Milk.- dijo sin voltear a verlo.**

**-¿QUEEE?. AH NO MUJER!.- exclamó exaltado el príncipe.**

**-Entonces olvídate de las mejoras a la Gravity Room y sigue entrenando en el que tienes. Aunque ambos sabemos que no te servirá de nada esforzarte, pués ha llegado a su nivel. Podrías cerrar la puerta al salir por favor. Gracias.**

**-Esto no es justo Bulma, es juego sucio!.- ****contestó exasperado el príncipe.**

**-Vamos Vegeta piénsalo. Tan sólo una noche tendrás que soportar la compañía de Gokú y Milk. Y una Nueva Gravity Room será toda tuya. ….- dijo Bulma parándose de su asiento y acercándose a su esposo peligrosamente le habló en tono seductor. -Y cuando logres el nivel tan esperado podrás demostrarle a Gokú quien es el príncipe de los ****saiyajin****.**

**-Hump Como quieras. Pero más te vale que sea tan grandiosa como dices….-respondió rindiéndose al juego de su mujer con los brazos cruzados.**

**-Gracias mi príncipe no te arrepentirás.- dijo la peliazul muy feliz y en un impulso le dio un beso en los labios a su esposo.- Por eso te amo muac. Me pondré a trabajar en la Nueva Gravity Room en cuanto termine con el proyecto de los Aircars. Le guiñó un ojo y regresó a su escritorio a seguir trabajando en los proyectos de la compañía.**

**-Mujer ya te he dicho que no me beses con ese lápiz labial.- respondió sonrojado el príncipe limpiándose la boca con el puño de su mano.**

**-Lo olvidé cariño. Ahora seguiré con el proyecto, mientras más pronto termine con esto podré tener más tiempo para ponerme trabajar en tú nueva Gravity Room.- regresó a su asiento y le guiñó un ojo a su esposo.**

**-Así me gusta Bulma.- sonríe alejándose del laboratorio y cerrando la puerta menos brusco de lo normal.**

**-Ay Vegeta, siempre caes en mis juegos. No cabe duda que soy muy inteligente. No por nada soy la Gran Bulma Brief. Aunque ya tengo ganada la primer batalla aun me falta la guerra, sólo espero que se comporte.- Suspira la peliazul pensando en la larga noche que le aguardaba el siguiente día. **

**Mientras tanto en la montaña Paoz.**

**-Pero Milk, mañana quiero entrenar con Piccolo en las montañas, ¿no podríamos cambiar el día de la salida? Además dudo que Vegeta quiera ir.- proponía un hombre a su mujer atascándose de comida y hablando con la boca llena…**

**-GOKÚ NO HABLES CON LA BOCA LLENA! YA TE DIJE QUE NO! MAÑANA ES EL DIA DE SAN VALENTIN! .- gritaba la morena exasperada.**

**-Pues felicítalo de mi parte y llévale un obsequio de parte de toda la familia.- engullendo de forma precipitada.**

**-SAN VALENTIN ES EL DIA DEL AMOR Y LA AMISTAD EN EL QUE LAS PAREJAS TIENEN CITAS DE AMOR, SE REGALAN FLORES Y CHOCOLATES!.- explicaba la morena a su inocente esposo.**

**De pronto hubo un silencio y el hombre dejó de comer y volteó a ver a su esposa mostrando interés y preguntó.- ¿Dijiste chocolates?.-**

**La mujer de cabellos oscuros se dio cuenta que su esposo seguía siendo un barril sin fondo y que la única forma en que podría acceder a acompañarla era utilizando la comida, su esposo seguía comportándose como un niño, así que resignada respondió...**

**-Si, chocolates de todas las formas y sabores que puedas imaginar.- dijo la morena con una sonrisa.**

**Gokú se imaginaba sentado rodeado de suculentos chocolates, jeje. Está bien Milk iré.- exclamó muy entusiasmado.**

"**Sólo espero que no me haga quedar como tonta delante de Bulma."- suspiró la morena.**

**¿Logrará Vegeta comportarse?**

**¿Podrá Milk lograr que Gokú sea menos inocente?**

**CAPITULO 2 INTENTANDO COMPORTARSE**

**Y así se llegó el día de la cita. El reloj marcaba las 7:00 pm en Ciudad Satán y una mujer de cabellos oscuros, caminaba apresurada con firme paso muy molesta.**

**-GOKÚ DATE PRISA LLEGAREMOS TARDE!.- Presionaba la morena a su esposo.**

**Unos cuantos metros atrás, iba caminando un hombre de forma despreocupada con las dos manos atrás de la cabeza, como un niño obligado a salir con sus padres en contra de su voluntad.**

**-Vamos Milk, tómalo con calma.- respondía el hombre muy tranquilo.**

**-LLEGAMOS!.- exclamaba agitada la mujer.**

**-Ya ves Milk te lo dije, somos los primeros en llegar, no había porque andar tan de prisa.- se quejaba con carita de perro regañado.**

**La morena sonrió a su victoria, su rival aún no llegaba y ella siempre se jactaba de ser una mujer muy puntual. " Seguramente el rebelde de Vegeta no quiso acompañarla"…**

**-Hola muchachos disculpen la demora.- Saludaba muy alegre la peliazul llevando del brazo a su marido quien se notaba incomodo por la actitud de su mujer.**

**-Hola Bulma, Hola Vegeta.- Saludó Gokú alegremente.**

**-Vaya creí que no vendrías Bulma.- saludaba Milk con sarcasmo.**

**-Pues ya ves que sí, vine con mi esposo a festejar San Valentín.- Se aclaró la garganta con orgullo.**

**-Pues ya es tarde será mejor apresurarnos para comprar los boletos.-dijo la morena molesta por la actitud de su amiga.**

**-Sí estoy de acuerdo. Vegeta, Gokú, esperen aquí. Milk y yo iremos a comprar los boletos.- Dijo la peliazul y las dos mujeres fueron a la taquilla.**

**Vegeta no creí que fueras a venir, creí que no te gustaban este tipo de lugares…- intentaba iniciar una conversación un alegre Gokú.**

**-No me interesa hablar contigo Kakarotto, no molestes…-dijo el príncipe comenzando a exasperarse.**

**-Vamos Vegeta ya verás que nos vamos a divertir, jeje. Hoy es día de San Valentín y….**

**El príncipe estuvo a punto de perder la paciencia con su inocente rival. Cuando fue interrumpido por su mujer.**

**-Ya tenemos los boletos, vamos Vegeta.- dijo la peliazul tomando el brazo de su marido y recargándose en él. Tomándolo por sorpresa sin que pudiera reaccionar lo encaminó hacia la sala donde verían la película.**

**-Vamos Gokú .- imitó la morena a su amiga, entrando las dos parejas a la sala.**

**Después de media hora de disfrutar de la película….**

**Milk y Bulma estaban muy emocionadas con la historia tan romántica que se vivía.**

**(PELICULA)**

**Voz1: Esto es la razón por la que nos ocultamos del sol frente a los demás.**

**Voz2: Es Hermoso.**

**(Ambos personajes en la película están acostados en el pasto mirándose)**

**Bulma más emocionada de lo normal se acerca a su esposo y le dice en tono sensual.**

**- Ay Vegeta sabes, tú eres mi Edward Cullen…**

**-****Pero que cosas tan absurdas dices mujer, ¿Cómo puedes compararme a mí el príncipe de los ****saiyajin** **con un estúpido vampiro homosexual que brilla con el sol?. No sé como ustedes los terrícolas pueden ver esa clase de tonterías****!.- comentaba apretando los puños tratando de calmarse para no hacer explotar el lugar.**

**-Ay Vegeta que poco romántico puedes llegar a ser…dijo la mujer muy molesta cruzándose de brazos y viendo la película enojada.**

**-Bah, no me importa. Tú eres la que haces comparaciones tontas..- respondió el príncipe molesto.**

**La morena imitando la actuación de su amiga se acerca a su esposo y le dice con un tono muy tierno…**

**-Sabes algo Gokú, recuerdas cuando tu y yo…..**

**Cuando el momento de magia estaba a punto de comenzar entre Milk y Gokú, un sonido característico se escuchó….**

**GRUUUUUU!**

**-Lo siento Milk, es que tengo mucha hambre.- se agarraba el estomago un hambriento Gokú.**

**-Pero si acabas de comer Gokú!.- ****dijo exaltada apretando los dientes.**

**-Es que me estoy muriendo de hambre..- Con una mano atrás de la cabeza y riéndose.**

**-¿Qué sucede Milk? ¿No me digas que Gokú tiene hambre? .- preguntó sarcástica la peliazul asomándose a ver a su amiga y a su acompañante.**

**-A decir verdad yo también tengo hambre así que vamos a comprar algo para ver la película. Vamos Gokú.- Contesta muy segura la morena parándose de su asiento y haciendo que su esposo se pare también.**

**-¿De verdad Milk? Que bien!**

**Gokú se queda parado y voltea a ver a sus amigos preguntando amablemente.**

**-Oye Vegeta, ¿quieres que te traigamos algo de comer?**

**-NO NECESITO NADA KAKAROTTO! No molestes.**

**-¿Y tu Bulma?.- pregunta la morena con la mirada inquisitiva hacia el hombre grosero que iba con la peliazul.**

**-Gracias Milk pero estoy a dieta, una mujer tan joven y hermosa como yo debe seguir manteniéndose en línea.- responde la peliazul con una sonrisa.**

**-Vamos Gokú.- dice la morena en tono molesto por el anterior comentario de su amiga.**

**La morena agarra a su esposo del brazo y los dos caminan hacia la salida. En cuanto la pareja estuvo fuera de la sala, la peliazul aprovechó para hablar con su esposo. Se acercó y se recargó en su hombro.**

**-Vamos Vegeta, yo sé que no la estás pasando bien, pero ¿podrías ser un poco más tolerante con Gokú? .- preguntó la científica tiernamente.**

**-Estoy siendo lo más tolerante que puedo mujer..- respondió el príncipe serio.**

**-Pues no se nota….- dijo ella con sarcasmo.**

**-Pues no me importa y por cierto no te me refriegues tanto… Sabes bien que no me gusta que te comportes así delante de esas malditas sabandijas terrícolas…- dijo haciéndose a un lado de forma brusca.**

**-Ay que poco romántico eres, Vegeta.- Se quejaba la mujer.**

**-Así soy yo y no voy a cambiar..- Se cruzó de brazos y se volteó a otro lado molesto.**

**Ella se le acercó y le puso una mano en el hombro diciéndole con suavidad**

**-Yo no te estoy pidiendo que cambies. Sólo que trates de controlar tu carácter, hazlo por mí…**

**-Bah.- contestó el príncipe sin voltear a ver a su mujer.**

**Mientras tanto Gokú iba de un lado a otro, observando una y otra vez los aparadores con las golosinas que vendían en la caja.**

**-Eso se ve muy rico, eso también…. Ya se lo quiero todo…- dijo alegremente.**

**-¿Queee?.- p****reguntó el vendedor de forma exaltada.**

**-Gokú!..- reprendió la morena molesta a su esposo por la forma de comportarse.**

**-Es que tengo mucha hambre Milk.- Se disculpó riendo despreocupadamente.**

**-Disculpe a mi esposo. El solo estaba bromeando.- dijo con una falsa sonrisa.**

**-Jaja claro. Que bromista es usted señor… respondió el chico riendo por la anterior broma de su cliente.**

**-Se equivoca yo no estoy bromeando yo…**

**El pobre Gokú ya no pudo continuar ya que Milk tomó control de la situación como sólo ella sabe hacerlo y le tapó la boca con la mano derecha a su esposo, mientras respondia con fingida amabilidad al vendedor.**

**-Claro que está bromeando. Podría darnos un combo doble…**

**El vendedor los observaba con los ojos desorbitados, por la actitud tan extraña de esas personas. Diciendose así mismo. **

"**Qué personas tan extrañas".**

**Veinte minutos después, un hombre estaba muy inquieto en su asiento volteando a ver la pantalla con ganas de hacerla estallar, desistiendo de sus planes al ver la mirada que le lanzaba su mujer.**

**No soporto más esta basura. No puedo creer que esté perdiendo mi tiempo viendo esas estúpidas cursilerías terrícolas cuando podría estar entrenando!…..-**** decía en voz alta el príncipe bastante irritado.**

**P1: Shhhh**

**-Vamos Vegeta no exageres. Por una tarde que no entrenes no vas a perder condición..**

**P2: Silencio!**

**-****Todo esto es tu culpa mujer!**

**P3: CALLENSE!**

**-YO ME CALLO CUANDO YO QUIERA ESTUPIDO TERRICOLA!**

**-Calmate Vegeta baja la voz, estamos en el cine. Y te recuerdo que tu aceptaste la propuesta. La desición de estar aquí fue tuya.**

**-PUÉS NO TUVE MÁS REMEDIO PORQUE ME CHANTAJEASTE Y NO ME IMPORTA DONDE ESTAMOS, YO HABLO COMO SE ME DA LA GANA MUJER!**

**-YA BASTA VEGETA, LA GENTE NOS ESTÁ VIENDO!**

**P4: QUIEREN ****CalleRse Ya! PARECEN VIEJAS VULGARES, Busquense un hotel y arreglen sus diferencias!**

**En ese instante Vegeta se paró de su asiento y volteó a ver al sujeto que tuvo la osadía de gritarle de esa forma. Que para su desgracia estaba sentado justo detrás de él. Así que se acercó y lo agarró de la camisa, lo acercó a su rostro y le dijo con un tono muy bajo y macabro..**

**-Escucha terrícola. Si vuelves a gritarme de esa forma, esta será la última estúpida película que vuelvan a ver tus ojos. Así que regresarás a tu asiento y te aplastarás en él y no quiero escuchar ni siquiera que respiras o acabaré con tu existencia en tan sólo unos segundos…**

**El hombre temblaba de miedo y su temor le hizo pronunciar con bastante dificultad.**

**P4: Siii señor como usted diga….**

**Bajó al hombre delicadamente y le lanzó una mirada asesina mientras regresó a su asiento con mucha tranquilidad, se sentó y se cruzó de brazos. Una vez estando libre el hombre salió corriendo despavorido de la sala de cine, gritando….**

**P4: "Ese hombre está loco…"**

**-Hump, no es más que un terrícola cobarde. ¿No vas a decir nada, mujer?….preguntó en tono molesto el príncipe, esperando la reprimenda de su esposa por su actuación hacia el hombre que quedó traumado.**

**La peliazul se acercó a su esposo se recargó en él y le dijo .- Por esta ocasión te doy la razón Vegeta, se lo merecía.- Y acercando sus labios a su oído le dijo en tono seductor.- Me encanta cuando te comportas así, gracias por defenderme.- Y lo besó en los labios antes de que el pudiera decir algo. Y tomando el brazo del guerrero lo puso detrás de su cabeza sobre ella y se acurrucó junto a él.**

**Él príncipe estaba sonrojado y molesto por ese tipo de actitudes que estaba teniendo su mujer frente a la gente que los rodeaba.**

**-Pero Milk con esto no me llenaré…- se quejaba en tono infantil.**

**-Silencio Gokú. Recuerda que aquí no puedes comer como salvaje, la gente nos vería extraño…- lo reprende de forma cautelosa, decía la mujer mientras abría la puerta para entrar a la sala, mientras su esposo la seguía cargando la charola de la comida.**

**-Sí tienes razón Milk, jeje.- Sonreia inocente.**

**Cuando entraron a la sala estaba una escena donde no había mucha luz por lo cual no había mucha claridad para ver bien a las personas.**

**-No veo nada ¿Y Bulma y Vegeta ¿dónde están? BULMA, VEGETA!.- gritaba un hombre comiendo palomitas de maíz.**

**P1: Silencio!**

**Lo que faltaba tener que seguir soportando al miserable de Kakarotto, no contestes mujer, tal vez se vayan…**

**-ESTAMOS AQUÍ MILK, GOKÚ!. Levantó la mano la peliazul mientras les gritaba a sus amigos.**

**-No tenías que gritar así, me van a estallar los oídos….- se quejaba el príncipe molesto viendo a su mujer.**

**Milk y Gokú vieron la señal de Bulma y llegaron hasta sus asientos. Pasando por donde estaban Vegeta y Bulma.**

**-Bulma, ¿tienes frio o por qué estás tan cerca de Vegeta?.- preguntaba un inocente Gokú comiendo palomitas, mientras se sentaba en su asiento junto a Milk.**

**Vegeta se dio cuenta que su mujer seguía pegado a él como si fuese un chicle y no era que le molestara sino que estaban en un lugar público y sobre todo enfrente de ese guerrero de clase baja y su mujer. Así que retomando la compostura quitó de forma brusca su brazo y se acomodó lográndose alejar de su mujer. .-Suéltame mujer!. Sí tienes frio debiste traer suéter, ¿qué acaso me viste cara de abrigo?**

**La peliazul estaba molesta por la actitud tan poco caballerosa de su esposo. Pero no hizo más que seguirle el juego…- Pues no, no traje..**

**Milk que quiso aprovechar la situación para que su esposo la abrazara dijo.- Sabes Gokú yo también tengo frío….**

**-Sí hace bastante frio en este lugar. No te preocupes Milk, ya se… Milk estaba a punto de recargarse para sentir los fuertes brazos de su esposo pensando y sonrojándose. "Seguramente mi Gokú me tomará en sus brazos y me protegerá del frio".**

**-Y ¿Gokú, dónde está?, Milk.- preguntó Bulma con sarcasmo.**

**-GOKÚ!.- se sobresaltó la morena al no ver a su esposo en ningún lado.**

**-Vaya, Milk. Parece que Gokú decidió irse y tan atento que decías que era.- agregó con sarcasmo la peliazul.**

**De pronto apareció un Gokú con su suéter puesto y traía otro en su mano.**

**-Aquí tienes Milk. Vaya que hace frío en este lugar.- dijo entregándole el suéter a su esposa.**

**Milk sonrió con esa atención inesperada de su esposo y aprovechó para jactarse ante Bulma y hacerle ver quien sería la ganadora.**

**-Gracias Gokú. Eres muy lindo y atento.**

**Así que se acercó a él para darle un beso en la boca como premio cerrando los ojos y agregando.**

**-Siempre estás tan pendiente de mí…**

**-Lo olvidaba ahora vengo.- agregó Gokú desapareciendo nuevamente con su técnica de teletransportación.**

**-Jaja había escuchado que el amor estaba en el aire pero no que podría besarse el aire jaja.- reía sarcástica la peliazul.**

**-Al menos mi Gokú es atento.- se defendía la morena sonrojada por su anterior actuación.**

**-Ya volví, toma Bulma, me los dio tu mamá ..- dijo Gokú entregándole el sueter a la peliazul.**

**-Gracias Gokú.- dijo Bulma desconcertada por la actitud de su amigo.**

**-Y este es para ti Vegeta. No te vayas a refriar jeje.- bromeó entregándole el suéter al gruñón de su amigo.**

**-No seas imbécil Kakarotto. A mí no me afecta el estúpido clima de este lugar..- contestó el príncipe con fastidio rechazando el suéter que le entregaba amablemente su rival.**

**-No le hagas caso Gokú, seguro al rato lo necesita, gracias.- dijo la peliazul tomando el suéter y sonriendo amable a su amigo.**

**-Jeje..- rio con una mano detrás de la cabeza mientras tomaba asiento.**

**Después de un rato…**

**-Milk ya me aburrió la película. ¿Cuánto falta para que se acabe?.- se quejaba como un niño el esposo de la morena.**

**-Silencio Gokú. No me dejas escuchar..-contestaba la morena intentando mantener la calma para no perder la compostura frente a la peliazul y perder la apuesta.**

**-¿A qué hora van a empezar los combates?.- preguntaba un aburrido Gokú.**

**-Kakarotto no seas imbécil!. Sólo es una estúpida pelicula de cursilerías terrícolas.- respondió el príncipe comenzando a perder la paciencia.**

**-¿Qué son las cursilerías terrícolas, Vegeta?.- preguntaba Gokú con un toque de curiosidad.**

**Bulma decidió intervenir antes que su esposo perdiera la paciencia y acabara matando a su inocente amigo y contestó.- Lo que Vegeta quiere decir es que no es de combates Gokú..**

**-Ahhh, ya entendí jeje.- reía Gokú con una mano atrás.**

**Pasaron 5 minutos más y Gokú se volvió a sentir inquieto otra vez..**

**-Milk, oye Milk ya me quiero ir…-**

**La morena estuvo a punto de estallar, así que para no perder la poca paciencia que le quedaba con su marido, dijo con decisión parándose de su lugar.- Bulma vamos al tocador.**

**-Sí vamos… Esperen aquí chicos ahora volvemos..- dijo la peliazul parándose de su asiento, Ambas mujeres salieron de la sala.**

**-No puedo soportarlo más! Voy a destruir esa maldita pantalla…- dijo el príncipe exasperado, estirando su mano derecha hacia la pantalla.**

**-Cálmate Vegeta, si haces eso Bulma se va enfadar..- intentó persuadirlo su rival.**

**-Tú no me das órdenes insecto!.- respondió el príncipe con altanería, comenzando a acumular energía cuando unas voces llamaron su atención..**

**-Papá, ¿que es ese lugar?.- preguntaba un curioso niño de 4 años a su padre.**

**-Es donde ponen la película hijo y después la proyectan en la pantalla…- explicaba un señor a su hijo.**

**-Wow…- respondió el pequeño con admiración.**

**-Déjame en paz Kakarotto, no le haré nada a la cosa esa.- dijo el príncipe haciendo a un lado a su rival que estaba enfrente evitando que lanzara un ataque contra la pantalla. .- Tengo un plan mejor… dijo desistiendo de sus planes y cerrando su puño se paró de su asiento y se marchó de la sala, dejando a un confundido Gokú.**

**-Vegeta, ¿A dónde vas? Espérame...- Se fue detrás de su amigo para evitar que se metiera en problemas.**

**La puerta de la cabina se abrió de golpe haciendo que el hombre que estaba adentro se diera vuelta asustado. Vegeta entró acercándose con no muy buenas intenciones, tomó de la camisa al hombre.**

**-Señor suélteme no puede estar aquí!.- decía el hombre intentando zafarse de su agresor.**

**-Tú no me das órdenes sabandija!.**** Ahora escucha.- Lo levantó bruscamente y le ordenó.- Quiero que cambies esa estúpida película ahora o conocerás mi ira!**

**-Calmese señor yo no puedo hacer eso me despedirán, pero si tanto le desagrada la película podría cambiarse de sala…..**

**-Escucha terrícola insolente!. A mí no me interesa que te despidan, obedece!****..-**

**-Lo siento señor no puedo. Tengo familia que mantener…- dijo el hombre asustado hablando con dificultad**

**-Vegeta ya bájalo…- dijo un preocupado Gokú.**

**-No te metas en mis asuntos Kakarotto!.- dijo el príncipe molesto mientras le daba una mirada de reojo a su rival y soltaba al hombre que no dejaba de temblar.**

**-Hump, ya deja de lloriquear!. .-****Después agregó más calmado .- Sí haces lo que te ordeno tendrás un mejor trabajo porque es una órden del Dueño de la Corporación Capsula.- sentenció molesto .-**** PERO SINO LO HACES ME VAS A CONOCER!.****- **

**-Está bien señor. ¿Cuál quiere que ponga? ¿Qué genero le gusta, comedia, acción, terror?.- decía el hombre tembloroso mientras le mostraba las películas al príncipe quien no le prestó atención.**

**-No! Terror no, luego no duermo….- dijo Gokú riendo con una mano atrás de la cabeza.**

**-Maldito Kakarotto cobarde, eres una vergüenza para nuestra raza .- Regañó el príncipe a su rival y luego se le ocurrió una idea perversa .- Si tengo que aguantarlo, lo haré sufrir, prepárate Kakarotto porque me vengaré…- reía de forma diabólica en sus pensamientos cuando fue interrumpido por el hombre de la cabina.**

**-Señor, entonces ¿cual quiere que ponga?.- preguntó aun tembloroso el hombre.**

**-Hump, que sea la de terror y más te vale que de veras asuste o sino…- amenazó al pobre chico asustado con el puño.**

**-Como usted diga señor, le aseguro que le pondrá los pelos de punta…-reia nervioso el hombre.**

**-Pero Vegeta no dormiré….- se quejaba un miedoso Gokú.**

**-Guarda silencio Kakarotto, vámonos.- dijo molesto el príncipe y salió de la cabina.**

**-Disculpe a mi amigo el tiene su carácter jeje. .- dijo volteando a ver al hombre que seguía tembloroso.**

**-Salga de aquí por favor. Yo pondré la película, no me haga daño. – imploraba el hombre.**

**Gokú lo veía confundido y curioso cómo era, no pudo evitar ver algo que le llamó la atención y mirando al hombre le preguntó. ¿Esa es la película que pondrá?.- dijo señalándola.**

**-Sí, esa es.- dijo el hombre con desconfianza.**

**-¿Podría poner otra? Esa no le va gustar a mi amigo…- decía un Gokú con las manos suplicando al hombre de la cabina.**

**-Kakarotto! ¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿quieres hacer trampa verdad?.- se acercaba el príncipe con no muy buenas intenciones..**

**-Pero Vegeta esa película es de…- trataba de explicar un preocupado Gokú.**

**El príncipe se acercó al hombre de la cabina y le dijo.- Escucha insecto si quieres seguir respirando, más te vale que no tomes en cuenta la opinión de esta sabandija…..**

**-No lo haré señor pondré esta.- dijo acercándole la caja de la película a Vegeta quien ni siquiera la vio y lo miró de forma despectiva.**

**-No me interesa el título de la película, estás advertido.- amenazó al hombre y después se volteó a ver a su rival y lo tomó de la camisa y le dijo.- Y tu vienes conmigo Kakarotto, no permitiré que te salgas con la tuya miserable.- arrastrando a un preocupado Gokú afuera de la cabina.**

**-Vegeta ya suéltame.- se quejaba Gokú.**

**-Los dos ****saiyajin** ** regresaron a la sala de cine y el príncipe dejó caer sutilmente a su rival en el asiento.**

**-Vegeta no tenías por qué ser tan agresivo…- dijo el hombre de mirada inocente.**

**-Guarda silencio Kakarotto!. Te quedarás ahí y no quiero escuchar ni una sola palabra más!**** Eres desesperante..- dijo el príncipe amenazante a su rival.**

**-Luego no digas que no te lo advertí.- Le saca la lengua enojado.**

**-Hump.- ignora a Gokú, sentándose en su asiento y regresando a su pose habitual de brazos cruzados.**

**En ese momento quitan la película y prenden las luces.**

**La gente comienza a exaltarse por la situación, comenzando a gritar palabras altisonantes y a quejarse como muestra de desaprobación de lo ocurrido. Después de unos minutos un hombre habla por el altavoz desde la cabina intentando calmar a la gente y disculpándose por lo ocurrido.**

**-Su atención por favor. Les decimos de la manera más atenta que hubo una descompostura en la película y no podrá ser posible proyectarla. Pasen a la taquilla por favor y les cambiarán su boleto por otra película.**

**Después de muchas agresiones verbales hacia el hombre de la cabina, toda la gente se fue muy molesta diciendo palabras indecibles. Quedándose sólo Vegeta y Gokú en sus respectivos asientos.**

**Mientras tanto las dos mujeres se retocaban el maquillaje mientras compartían comentarios agrios.**

**-Vaya Bulma y decías que Vegeta está cambiado. Y sigue siendo el mismo salvaje de siempre… Ya puedo considerarme la ganadora.- dijo con una sonrisa en los labios la morena mientras se retocaba los labios.**

**-No cantes victoria tan pronto Milk. La noche aún no ha terminado. Además Gokú sigue siendo tan inocente como siempre…- respondió sarcásticamente la peliazul.**

**-Será mejor que me apresure, que si dejo a mi Gokú con el salvaje de tu esposo le aprenderá malos comportamientos.- dijo sarcástica la morena volteando a ver a su amiga y saliendo del baño.**

**-Y si mi Vegeta convive tanto con tu Gokú se contagiará de su inocencia..- respondió hábilmente la científica siguiendo a la morena.**

**Unos minutos después hicieron su aparición Bulma y Milk en la sala encontrándose con una sala vacía y sus respectivas parejas en sus lugares.**

**-¿Pero qué pasó aquí?.- preguntó Milk sorprendida.**

**-Vegeta quieres explicarme ¿por qué está la sala vacía?..- Acusaba la peliazul a su esposo porque de algo estaba segura que su príncipe estaba involucrado en lo ocurrido y no estaba tan equivocada.**

**-Deja de gritar, mujer. No hagas tanto escándalo. Hubo una descompostura y cambiarán la película…- dijo un ingenioso Vegeta.**

**-¿Y dónde está toda la gente?.- preguntó Milk extrañada.**

**Seguro se molestaron y se fueron, deberíamos irnos también….- contestó molesta la peliazul.**

**-NO MUJER NO NOS IREMOS!**

**-¿QUE?.- exclamaron al mismo tiempo con exaltación las dos mujeres.**

**-Me trajiste hasta aquí para ver esa película y la veremos.- Agregó más tranquilo el príncipe.**

**-¿Estás hablando en serio?.- preguntó con desconfianza la peliazul.**

**-¿Quien te entiende mujer?, siempre te estás quejando que no soy capaz de ver una estúpida película contigo. Pero sino quieres verla nos vamos mejor para mí… - dijo hábilmente el príncipe levantándose de su asiento para hacer caer a su mujer en su trampa.**

**-No, espera Vegeta. Hay que quedarnos.- dijo tomándolo del brazo y viéndolo conmovida por su actitud.**

**-Como quieras.- dijo el príncipe regresando a su asiento.**

**-Vamos a quedarnos también Gokú, quiero ver esa película.- dijo con ternura la morena.**

**-Pero Milk no les va gustar….- dijo Gokú preocupado.**

**-Dije que nos quedamos!…- puntualizó la morena comenzando a exaltarse.**

**La película comenzó y el príncipe estaba más pendiente de los movimientos de su rival que de lo que aparecía en la pantalla por lo cual no se dio cuenta del título de la película.**

**-Yo mejor los espero afuera…- dijo un decidido Gokú parándose del asiento con la mano atrás de la cabeza, a punto de dar un paso para irse.**

**-YA BASTA KAKAROTTO. YA ME TIENES HARTO. REGRESA A TU ASIENTO Y CIERRA LA BOCA SINO QUIERES QUE TU ESPOSA SE QUEDE VIUDA…- amenazó con furia el príncipe a su rival sin moverse de su asiento.**

**-Luego no digas que no te lo advertí.- exclamó resignado un triste Gokú, regresando a su asiento.**

**-Ve-ge-ta..- dijo la peliazul sin dejar de ver la pantalla.**

**-No me dirás que, estás asustada mujer. Pero si apenas está empezando.- reía el príncipe descaradamente.**

**-Claro que no tonto. Tengo sed, vamos a comprar una soda. .- dijo la peliazul tomando a su marido del brazo.**

**-Pues te aguantas. Querías quedarte y ahora te quedas!.- dijo el príncipe con malicia soltándose del agarre de su mujer.**

**-Muy bien, pero no me culpes a mí, si algo llega a suceder!.- dijo muy molesta la peliazul cruzada de brazos.**

**En ese momento hace su aparición en la pantalla un hombre que va corriendo dentro de una cueva y tres gigantescos gusanos persiguiéndolo.**

**-Bul-m—a.- pronuncia con dificultad el príncipe al ver la escena tan aterradora para él.**

**Guarda silencio Vegeta, déjame ver la película…- se vengó la peliazul, haciéndose la desinteresada por la actitud de su marido.**

**-¿Aún tie-nes sed?, va-mos por tu so-da….- dijo el príncipe paralizado. **

**-Ya no la quiero, gracias…- dijo con orgullo.**

**-Ya no puedo es-tar a-quí..- dijo el príncipe conteniendo el asco tapándose su boca con ambas manos y parándose de su asiento.**

**-Vegeta, ¿estás bien?.- preguntó preocupado Gokú.**

**-No te me-tas en m-is asu-ntos kaka-rot-to… .- se defendía el príncipe intentando articular bien.**

**-Bulma la cara de Vegeta está toda azul!.-**** dijo con exaltación la morena.**

**-No te preocupes Milk no es nada.- contestó con tranquilidad la científica.**

**-Después de todo esa película no asusta, jaja. Mira Vegeta son idénticos a los que vimos en el estomago de Boo.- recordó inocentemente Gokú haciendo que el príncipe se agitara aún más.**

**-No me lo re-cuerdes kaka-rot-to. Ya no puedo más, maldición.- retiró ambas manos de su boca y apuntó a la pantalla con su mano derecha acumulando energía.**

**-VEGETA ¿QUÉ VAS HACER?.- gritó Bulma con preocupación.**

**-MUERAN GUSANOS! .- Lanzó la energía hacia la pantalla.**

**-Espera Vegeta!.- gritó Gokú deteniendo el ataque que había enviado el exaltado príncipe.**

**Vegeta furioso por la intromisión de su rival se transformó en super saiyajin. Entonces fue cuando Gokú se dio cuenta que si seguían ahí ocurriría un desastre.**

**-Será mejor que nos vayamos de aquí.- dijo poniendo sus dedos en su frente y teletransportandose junto con sus amigos afuera del cine.**

**-VEGETA COMO PUDISTE!.- reprendió una mujer muy enojada a su pareja, enfrente de todas las personas que estaban en la taquilla.**

**El príncipe furioso ignoró a su mujer y se dirigió a su rival con mirada asesina y le reclamó.- MALDITO KAKAROTTO TODO ESTO ES POR TU CULPA LO HICISTE A PROPOSITO, ME LAS PAGARÁS MISERABLE!.- y lo levantó de la camisa**

**-Pero Vegeta yo intenté decírtelo pero no me hiciste caso…- se defendía inocente Gokú.**

**-SUELTA A MI GOKÚ EN ESTE INSTANTE!.- gritaba muy molesta la morena.**

**-VEGETA DEJA EN PAZ A GOKÚ, DIJISTE QUE TE COMPORTARIAS Y NO LO ESTÁS HACIENDO!.- ordenó la científica a su esposo quien estaba furioso.**

**-SE ACABÓ, ME LARGO, YA ME HARTÉ DE ESTA TONTERIA!.- dijo soltando a Gokú y elevándose por los aires ante las miradas atónitas de toda la gente.**

**Voz1: Vieron eso se fue volando!**

**Voz2: Debió ser un truco como dice Mister Satán.**

**Voz1: Sí seguramente eso fue.**

**-VEGETA ESPERA NO TE PUEDES IR! VUELVE AQUÍ EN ESTE INSTANTE…- gritaba la peliazul enojada.**

**-Creo que después de lo ocurrido no queda duda que soy la ganadora.. jaja.- reía triunfante la morena al ver la derrota inminente de la peliazul.**

**Esperame Vegeta….- dijo el hombre de mirada inocente elevándose por los cielos y siguiendo el trayecto por el cual se fue su amigo.**

**-GOKÚ!.- gritaba la morena desesperada.**

**-Creo que después de esto ya no eres la ganadora, Milk.- sonrió la científica sarcástica.**

**-Pues tu tampoco Bulma…- recalcó la morena enojada.**

**CAPITULO 3 Arrepentimiento y Amistad**

**-Te encontré Vegeta .- dijo Gokú apareciendo frente a su amigo, quien había vuelto a la normalidad y se encontraba sentado muy serio en la azotea de un edificio.**

**-Largo de aquí Kakarotto, me molestas.- dijo el príncipe sin voltear a verlo.**

**-Vamos Vegeta no seas así. Deberíamos regresar con Milk y Bulma. Hoy es día de San Valentín y..- animaba inocentemente a su amigo.**

**-A mí no me interesa festejar estúpidas celebraciones terrícolas. El príncipe de los ****saiyajin** ** no puede prestarse a esas ridiculeces.- dijo muy serio.**

**-Yo se que eres muy orgulloso, Vegeta. Pero hoy es el día en que las parejas salen, se regalan flores y chocolates….- explicaba Gokú repitiendo lo que Milk le había dicho.**

**-Bah tonterías.- contestó el príncipe, molesto.**

**-Deberías venir conmigo Vegeta. Sino vienes Bulma se va poner muy triste..- dijo Gokú serio intentando convencer a su terco amigo.**

**-Eso no me interesa, lárgate. Ella se lo buscó.- ordenó el príncipe.**

**-Sino te interesa como dices eso quiere decir que puedo regalarle una foto suya al supremo Kaiosama, que bien así podré cumplir mi promesa.- dijo muy entusiasmado Gokú**

**-¿QUEEE? MISERABLE, SI HACES ESO TE HARÉ PEDAZOS.- gritó exhaltado el príncipe intentando ahorcar a su rival.**

**-Cálmate Vegeta no lo decía en serio.-dijo en tono suplicante Gokú.**

**-YA ME TIENES HARTO CON TUS TONTERÍAS.- dijo el príncipe amenazante.**

**-Lo vez si te importa lo que le pase a Bulma, entonces, ¿me acompañarás?**

**-Como sea mientras no me sigas molestando con tus idioteces.-agregó el príncipe sonrojado dándole la espalda a su rival.**

**-Bulma se pondrá muy contenta Vegeta.- dijo Gokú alegre.**

**-Deja de decir tonterías y apresúrate!..- apuró el príncipe a su rival poniendo la mano sobre este para ser teletransportado hacia el lugar donde se encontraba su esposa.**

**-Veamos localizaré el ki de Bulma y Milk, ah ahí están, pero espera, Vegeta. No podemos ir así, primero iremos a otro lugar.- dijo Gokú teletransportandose con su rival.**

**Después de casi una hora las dos mujeres estaban sentadas en una banca una en cada esquina de brazos cruzados y sin hablarse, hasta que finalmente, la peliazul rompió el silencio.**

**-Será mejor que olvidemos todo esto Milk.- dijo seria mirando en dirección hacia su amiga.**

**-Tienes razón Bulma, esto ha sido una tontería.- respondió apenada la morena.**

**-Sabes, me gustaría que Vegeta me demostrara sus sentimientos algún día frente a los demás. Pero yo lo amo tal como es y daría cualquier cosa por que estuviera aquí…- dijo la peliazul mientras suspiraba y miraba hacia el cielo con tristeza.**

**-Y a mí que mi Gokú dejara de ser tan inocente y se comportara como un adulto. Pero yo lo quiero con su inocencia, no lo cambiaría por nada. Quiero que regrese…- decía la morena triste.**

**-Creo que lo tenemos bien merecido Milk, pasaremos el día de San Valentin solas por querer cambiar a nuestros esposos. Feliz día de San Valentín Milk- dijo la peliazul abrazando a su amiga sinceramente.**

**-Feliz día de San Valentin Bulma.- respondió el abrazo sincero a su amiga la morena.**

**-Hola ya volvimos..- Saludó con inocencia Gokú a las mujeres que estaban exaltadas y se separaron por la sorpresa.**

**-Gokú! Vegeta!.- dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo parpadeando para ver si lo que estaban viendo era real y no un espejismo.**

**-Volvimos porque hoy es día de San Valentin. Toma Milk esto es para tí…- dijo con una mano atrás de la cabeza Gokú entregándole una rosa a Milk.**

**-Gracias Gokú, eres muy tierno…- dijo la morena aceptando la rosa y dándole un beso en la boca a su esposo.**

**-Mira esto es para ti, son de tus favoritos.- dijo la morena entregándole una caja de chocolates a su esposo.**

**-Gracias Milk que rico! .- dijo Gokú con alegría.**

**La peliazul se acercó a su esposo quien estaba de espaldas y sacando de su bolsa una caja de chocolates le dijo.- Vegeta se que para ti no tiene significado éste día, pero esto es para tí, .- dijo entregándole una caja de chocolates a su príncipe. El estiró su mano y dijo .- Gracias Bulma..- sin voltear a ver a su esposa. La peliazul ya se esperaba esa reacción de su esposo así que agregó.- será mejor que vayamos a casa, debes estar cansado al igual que yo.**

**-Espera Bulma!,.- dijo el príncipe sorprendiendo a su mujer, haciendo que esta se volteara a verlo. El le enseñó una rosa y se la extendió y le dijo sin voltear a verla…**

**-Fe—liz día de – esa cosa.-**

**-Vegeta! Feliz día de San Valentín..- dijo recibiendo la rosa muy conmovida y feliz.**

**La peliazul estaba tan emocionada que no pudo evitar echarse a los brazos de su príncipe y besarlo en la boca. El se sorprendió por la inesperada actuación de su mujer y le correspondió el abrazo.**

**-Gracias mi príncipe.- le dijo la peliazul, abrazándolo con ternura.**

**-¿Qué estás viendo, Kakarotto? .- dijo el príncipe muy molesto al ver a su rival observándolo con risita burlona.**

**-Lo siento Vegeta pero es que tu cara está toda roja pareces un jitomate jeje. **

**-Nos vamos de aquí….- dijo el príncipe sonrojado y molesto tomando a su esposa en brazos y se elevó alejándose de todos volando hacia su casa….**

**-Adiós Gokú, Milk. – gritaba la peliazul de lejos a sus amigos.**

**-Nunca creí que el orgulloso Vegeta demostrara sus sentimientos frente a los demás. .- reflexionaba Gokú al contemplar a la pareja alejarse por los cielos.**

**-Vamos a casa Gokú, te prepararé tu platillo favorito..- dijo muy tierna la morena a su esposo.**

**-Que bueno Milk porque me estoy muriendo de hambre.- dijo un sonriente Gokú a su esposa, tomándola en los brazos y teletransportandose.**

**FIN**


End file.
